


Starter Boyfriend

by noelleKINDOF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Voldemort, Ravenclaw house is mean to Luna, Starter boyfriend, Theo teaches Luna how to kiss, This is ridiculous, and Pansy attacks, but Ginny protects, cute relationship, flirty banter, mainly lovenott, short fic, side Dramione, side blinny, side hansy, soft smut, why is Ron always single in my stories ):
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelleKINDOF/pseuds/noelleKINDOF
Summary: When the whole world judges you before they get to know you, give them a spectacular lie.Or: Luna Lovegood is tired of smiling when she’s hurt so she punished them all, starting by dating the very rich, very handsome, and very unattainable Theodore Nott
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> Lovenott is one of my first ship in this fandom (right after Hansy). 
> 
> This will be a quick fic. Maybe four or five chapters long. Possibly 10k word count. Maybe a bit more. Am not putting a lot of narrative here. Mostly dialogue and inner thoughts.

starter boyfriend 

  
  


When the whole world judges you before they get to know you, give them a spectacular lie.

  
  


Or: Luna Lovegood is tired of smiling when she’s hurt so she punished them all, starting by dating the very rich, very handsome, and very unattainable Theodore Nott

  
  


01 • best laid plans 

  
  


It was amazing what a smile could hide. Luna had always thought that the prettiest smiles held the most pain. She would know.

She lived her whole life with a smile painted on her lips. 

Luna Lovegood was not a stranger to bullying. She’d always been an odd one out; her opinions too outrageous, her ideas too scandalous. She liked to learn and she liked to read but not about Potions or Arithmacy (although, she was quite decent with her academics). She read myths and fairy tales. Legends and folklore. She believed in the impossible. 

“At least you have a pretty face,” the girls in her House would say and Luna would smile in return because if she argued that the physical attractiveness of her face was fleeting in a scale of their lifetime, then she would surely be antagonized. Truthfully, the girls just didn’t understand the wirings in her brain. 

When Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, she hoped and prayed and desperately wished that she would meet like minded individuals who appreciated theories and probabilities.

She thought she would meet people who shared similar values and goals as her but she spent her schooldays with those who thought that hiding her shoes and snickering behind her back was a good pastime. 

She didn’t make any friends but that was okay because she was able to explore Hogwarts grounds on her own and learn new things and discover creatures on her whim. 

She didn’t know what it meant to have a friend until she met Harry Potter, a halfblood in Gryffindor who was a year older than she was.

It didn’t take Luna long to read the messy-haired boy. For someone who spent her whole life as a quiet observer, she was certain of her abilities to read her schoolmates. 

Harry Potter was nice but also moody. Luna understood that he didn’t think of her as a close friend like she thought of him but she enjoyed the moments they spent together. Luna was thankful for their friendship as it brought her more friends that she could ever imagine. 

Ginny Weasley was a girl in her grade from Gryffindor. She had first been cautious of Luna (she assumed it was because Ginny had a crush on Harry Potter) but the two soon had gotten close after a particular incident in one of their potion classes. A Ravenclaw girl had switched one of Luna’s ingredients and Ginny spotted this, hexing the girl so that bats of boogers were flying out of her nose. 

“That was very kind of you, thank you,” Luna said gratefully. 

“Does that always happen?” the redhead asked with a deep frown.

Luna smiled, hiding the sadness. “Only when I’m not looking. It doesn’t happen too often. I’m usually always aware of my surroundings.”

Ginny’s bright eyes flashed in anger and Luna had never seen such passion directed towards her. “Partner up with me next time. I’ll hex anyone who tries to pick on you.” Ginny’s last words were loud and she was known to be someone who was quick to draw their wand. It earned her a detention but Ginny didn’t look upset. 

Luna tried to explain the situation to their professor only to receive detention as well. 

Over the next term, Luna and Ginny had gotten very close. 

Eventually, Luna was included in Ginny and Harry’s circle of friends. Hermione Granger was very smart. Luna truly adored her and her mind. Hermione was the sort of person Luna  _ thought _ she’d meet in Ravenclaw.

Ronald Weasley was kind and funny. Although Luna didn’t like to eat beside him because of his poor table manners, his dining etiquette was of no consequence with the way he could make anyone laugh and feel like they were family. 

She observed them most of the time, their genuine smiles full of warmth and love for one another.

For the first time in a long time, Luna smiled without suppressing any sort of sadness. 

It was when their group of Gryffindor (and Luna as an honorary member) was infiltrated by Slytherins did things begin to change for Luna. 

It was one thing for her to be friends with the Gryffindors. Her housemates could care  _ less _ as the gold and red students didn't offer much benefit or status as a whole. The only notable people her housemates talked about was Hermione Granger as she was one of the smartest witches that had ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. 

“She should have been in Ravenclaw,” one of the boys said. “We’d win so many points because of her.”

“Luna, can you make a study group with her and us? I’d like to have her in my connections just in case.” 

Luna would smile at their requests but she always responded that Hermione liked to study alone. When they coerced Luna into telling where and when Hermione liked to study, many of them stopped asking. Luna assumed it was because Hermione had rejected their offers of fake friendship. 

Ginny had told the curly-haired brunette about how Luna’s housemates treated her. 

When Hermione began seeing Draco Malfoy, their little group doubled within a few weeks. The gold and red ties were suddenly outnumbered by green and silvers. Luna was the only one in blue and bronze. Upon Hermione and Draco’s relationship, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott soon joined them on a regular basis. 

The influx of Slytherin boys in Luna’s friend group had caused the girls in her House to extend their friendship. 

Ginny was appalled. 

“Are they  _ honestly  _ asking you to set them up with the snakes?” the redhead glared at the box of chocolates Luna received from her housemates as a peace offering. 

Luna wasn’t a fan of sweets so she brought the box to share with her friends. It seemed like the expensive kind so it would be a waste to throw it away. 

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Pansy said, eyeing the collection in front of her before settling on one to pop in her mouth. “I’m sure the boys won’t mind being set up on a date with a pretty girl.”

“No, absolutely not,” Ginny rejected the idea almost immediately. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny’s outburst. “What Gin’s trying to say is,” Hermione explained to Pansy, “Those girls have been rude to Luna since first year. The only reason they’re being nice to her is to use her to get close to the boys.”

Pansy frowned, her dark eyes turning to Luna’s with anger. “That's unacceptable.” 

“I’ll tell them they’re not interested,” Luna concluded.

“That’s not enough,” Pansy insisted and Luna could tell that the Slytherin girl was formulating a plan. She turned to Ginny. “Are you gonna ask out Blaise soon or what?”

Ginny flush, caught off guard by Pansy’s question. “What? We’re not talking about me.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up when they met Pansy’s as if understanding where Pansy was going. A small smirk adorned Hermione’s lips and Luna wondered if she got the smile from Draco. 

“Right, clearly, Blaise won’t be in the market for long,” Pansy said, almost to herself, “So our only option is Theo.”

Luna realized what Pansy was thinking a moment after. 

“Theo doesn’t like me that way,” Luna insisted. She smiled at Pansy, hiding her insecurities. 

Pansy eyed her for a second doubtfully. 

“What the hell is going on?” Ginny asked, confused. She looked between the three girls, trying to piece out the conversation.

“Pansy thinks I should date Theo to get back at the girls.”

Ginny blinked in surprise. “What?”

“You don’t have to date him,” Hermione reassured Luna, her voice gentle. “If you don’t like Theo that way, Luna, then you don’t have to do anything.”

“That plan is completely mental,” Ginny said, voicing out the doubts in Luna’s head until she added: “I love it! Theo’s so hot, Luna.”

“I’ve never gone on a date before,” Luna confessed shyly. “I don’t think I’ll be able to play the part.” 

There was something in Pansy’s eyes that screamed “DANGER.” The corner of her lips lifted upwards and mischief sparkled in her eyes. 

“Weasley,” Pansy said with finality. “Ask out Blaise on a date and I’ll start rumour that Theo’s about to take the seat of House Nott and fully access Nott’s vaults.” 

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. “I share a bedroom with Lavender and one of the Patil twins. I’ll mention that Theo is also starting to look for a bride. It’ll surely spread like wildfire with those two spreading it.”

Pansy smirked. “Perfect.” 

Luna frowned, doubting their plan. It sounded very fool proof except for the fact that Theo would actually need to court Luna for it to work. She hardly knew what to do on a date. 

“Theo doesn’t like me like that.”

Pansy smirked. “Leave that to me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Your Sleight of Hand

Starter Boyfriend 

  
  


Your Sleight Of Hand 

  
  


Theodore Nott knew that his association with Draco Malfoy wouldn’t do him any good. In fact, their friendship felt more or less like an annoying thorn on Theo’s side  _ especially  _ when the Malfoy Heir would go on what Theo would call “Granger Stalking.”

Draco said it was for research. That he was merely scoping out the competition. 

Theo knew better and could see through his friend’s lie. Draco Malfoy was obsessed and half in love with the muggle born Gryffindor. 

Although if Theo thought that Draco obsessing and stalking Granger was  _ bad _ , once Malfoy finally got the balls to take the girl out on a date, it had just gotten worse. 

“Do you think Granger would prefer the roses over the chocolates?” Draco would ask their group of friends. 

Thankfully, Pansy Parkinson had also had enough. “Honestly, Drake?” she said with irritation, “Get her some books and call her  _ Princess  _ and I  _ promise _ she’ll drop her knickers faster than you can say quidditch.” 

Draco blushed at Pansy’s words. He looked like he was about to faint. “She told you…?”

With a roll of her eyes, Pansy exhaled in frustration. “We’re very good friends.” Then with a glare, Pansy said: “Don't mess this up.” A pause. Pansy considered Draco’s appearance. “Easy on gel, will you?” 

Blaise was snickering when Draco began to fret about his outfit. “You’re a savage today, Parks.”

Pansy merely rolled her eyes at him. “Best for you to get ready, too, Blaise,” she commented. “I hear that a very pretty gryffindor is interested in what you have to offer. Merlin knows  _ what _ that is.”

The grin on Blaise’s face was lecherous. “It’s my personality,” he answered, getting up to join Draco in getting ready. “My vaults, and my huge co—”

Pansy threw a silencing charm at Blaise’s way.

When she turned to Theo, he met her with a challenging stare. 

“It seems like you’re setting us all up with the Gryffindors,” Theo observed. “Trying to get Potter all to yourself? Sorry to say but Ronald Weasley isn’t my type.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Nott,” Pansy stated. “I’ve paired you with Luna.”

Theo looked at her doubtfully. “Lovegood?”

“Of course.”

Luna was a quiet girl with quirky comments, if Theo could recall. Her demure personality had always been overshadowed by the loud Gryffindors. 

He pictured her curious, bright, blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Luna wore a whimsical smile, her touch always gentle, and her voice sweet. She was quite pretty. 

She wasn’t Sacred Twenty Eight but she was a pureblood from a crumbling house. His father wouldn’t give him a hard time if Theo set his eyes on the younger Ravenclaw.

“I’m intrigued.” 

Pansy smiled, joining Theo on his bed, sitting right next him as she whispered her plans.

“Luna isn’t the type of girl you’ve been with before,” Pansy explained. 

Theo frowned. “What do you mean?”

There was a small smile tugging up Pansy’s painted lips. “She’s  _ innocent _ ,” Pansy told him in a low voice. “She’s never been with a boy before. Never had  _ feelings _ for a boy before. You’ll be all her firsts.” 

Theo’s eyes widened at the prospect of that. He wasn’t possessive like Draco or sexually deviant like Blaise but just the thought of being with a girl who hadn’t had feelings for either of his two friends was seductive. 

“And she likes to  _ learn _ .”

“Well, fuck me.” 

Pansy chuckled in amusement. Theo had to hand it to her. Pansy was decent at making a point. “Plus, she’ll be more interested in your words than your galleons. She likes to be mentally stimulated.” 

Theo frowned, eyeing Draco and tempering the secret poems and messages he would pen Granger. “Sounds like you’re talking about Granger instead.” 

Pansy shook her head. “No,” Pansy insisted. “Granger likes words but she’s a masochist for Draco’s mean streak.” 

Theo laughed at the information. “I bet.” He glanced at his blond friend quickly. If one was attracted to Draco Malfoy, one has to endure his sadistic personality. He supposed  _ liking  _ it was one way of enduring it. “Honestly, who wouldn’t be? Malfoy’s scowl is endearing once you get used to it.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “So you’re going to ask her out?”

“Luna?”

“Yes.”

Theo shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”

Pansy rolled her eyes but she had a look of satisfaction in her eyes. “You’re a menace.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Theo did  _ think  _ about it. 

He has heard rumors of Luna’s little quirks around the castle. Though there was some truth in some rumors (how she seemed like she was always in a dream-like state), he knew that most of them were false (like when he heard that she was a doll controlled by magical strings). 

It wasn’t until he bumped into her on his way to the Room of Requirement did he really consider Luna as a partner. 

“Theodore,” she greeted softly as she saw him pacing in front of the magical room. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just needed a quiet place to myself,” he explained with a sigh. Recently, once the youngest Weasley began officially dating Blaise, Theo had been a bigger target by the female population. With Draco and Blaise officially out of the dating market, he’s become the next option. He would have been okay with it if he wasn’t sent chocolates or other gifts doused in love potion. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Luna asked, showing him a large book of fairy tales. “Hermione gave me this and I was hoping to read it in peace by a fireplace.” 

Theo chuckled, wondering if this was part of Pansy’s plans. He didn’t mind. Luna was a sweet girl. “You’re more than welcome to join me, Lovegood.” 

The two were twenty minutes in their quiet reading time when Theo decided to break the silence. Luna was engrossed in her book and he couldn’t help but to watch her as she read— taking in her expressions as she flipped through the pages, highly amused at the reactions she got from the stories. 

“Good story?” He asked when he noticed her laugh silently, her smile reaching up her eyes. 

She placed a bookmark on the page before closing the book. “Intriguing,” she answered, stretching on the carpeted floor by the fireplace. “Muggles are always so fascinating with how they depict magic. And their stories always end in a happy ending.”

“All stories have a happy ending,” he commented. 

Luna shook her head. “Only if you work for it.”

Theo smiled. She was practical at least. 

“Pansy said something.”

With a tilt of her head, she eyes him cautiously. “Pansy says a lot of things, Theodore.”

What a cheeky little thing she was. Theo abandoned his book and sat up to face her from his couch. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?”

Surprise etched on her face. “Like a date?” 

He nodded. Perhaps this wasn’t actually planned. 

Luna thought about it for a second, considering her options as she eyed her book and him. “I must decline,” she said and Theo’s jaw dropped in surprise. “I’m not sure if Pansy also mentioned this but — I’ve never gone on a date before. I quite like our friendship. Enough that I don’t want to risk dating.”

Theo chuckled, remember that Pansy had mentioned this as well. “We can go on a date as friends.”

“Friends do that?”

“Only with the intention of becoming more than friends.” 

Luna thought about it for a second. “Pansy and Harry are going to Hogsmead together as friends. Kind of like that?”

Theo laughed. He  _ knew _ it. Parks had the hots for Potter. 

“Exactly like that.”

Luna joined him on the couch. “Will you kiss me?”

“Now?”

She shook her head, giggling. “No, on Hogsmeade, silly.” 

Theo grinned, enjoying the way her eyes would light up when she laughed. “Only if you want me to.”

“I think I do.”

“You think?”

Luna nodded in confirmation. “I never kissed a boy before.”

Theo schooled his features before he could blush. She was so fucking adorable. “What a coincidence,” he teased, trying to keep their topic light to avoid attacking her. “I haven’t either.” 

Luna giggled. “I would have thought you’d kiss at least one boy by now.”

“Luna Lovegood, are you calling me a harlot?”

She smirked and he could feel the blood rush down his cock. “Of course.” 

Theo laughed, throwing his head back. She was quite witty. It was such a shame that she never spoke this much around their friends. Luna was fucking hilarious.

“Will you teach me?” she asked suddenly. “To kiss, I mean?” 

_ Oh, fuck. _

If he wasn’t hard before, he is now. 

“Come closer,” he said, hiding the excitement in his tone. Luna shifted closer and Theo leaned forward until their foreheads met. In this position, he could appreciate her beauty much more intimately. 

He memorized the details of her features - from the long blonde lashes around her deep blue eyes to the soft flush of pink around her cheeks, and to the tantalizing smell of her perfume. 

“You’re quite beautiful, Theodore.” 

Theo laughed. She stole his line. 

“ _ You’re  _ gorgeous, Lovegood.” He breathed her in and he decided that: yes, he was going to pursue her. Luna was sweet and funny and honest and she made him laugh. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, eyes dropping to her parted lips. 

“My heart is fluttering.” 

“Do you like it?”

“I do.”

Theo leaned in to kiss her softly. Their lips met briefly and he stopped himself from sliding his tongue in her mouth. When he pulled away, Luna was watching her with wide eyes. 

“Do it again.” 

He laughed but nonetheless, he allowed his hand to cup her face, marveling at how  _ large  _ his hands felt holding her like this. Luna leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she waited for him to kiss her. 

Theo leaned in once again, the kiss a little longer this time. When he pulled away, he kept her in place, their foreheads touching, their noses brushing. Luna was softly panting, as if out of breath. 

“Again?” he asked. 

“Please.”

This time, Theo kissed her with a bit more than just a chaste peck. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, pulling her against his chest as he kissed her more passionately. Luna’s arms wound up around him, her small fingers playing with the ends of his hair and feeling the shape of his back. 

“You’re very good at this,” Luna whispered, her breathing laboured as Theo trailed his lips down the column of her neck, nibbling on her soft skin. 

Theo’s lips made their way up to the shell of her ear, his tongue teasing as he said, “Would you like to try?” 

She nodded and Theo stopped his ministrations, patiently waiting. 

Luna watched him, her face red and her eyes wild. “Close your eyes, Theodore.” 

Theo took in one more moment to take a mental picture of the girl in his arms before slowly closing his eyes as per her instructions. He felt her shift closer to him as she pushed herself up, her hands pulling back and running down and up his chest. 

“You’re quite solid, Theodore,” she commented, her hands feeling him up. “It’s no wonder all the girls like you.”

“A shame they’ll be disappointed,” he joked, trying to calm the flow of his blood. “Because I currently only have eyes for you, Lovegood.”

Luna giggled. “Keep your eyes closed, Theodore.”

She kissed him softly, almost as if she was hesitating. But after the first touch of their lips, Luna grew more confident and she began to kiss her like how he’d been kissing her earlier. 

Theo restrained himself from pushing her onto her back and snogging the fuck out Luna. 

Instead, he allowed her to explore his body with her lips, growing excited as she enthusiastically copied his earlier gestures. 

“Is that okay?” Luna asked. 

Theo shifted so that she wouldn’t feel how fuxking hard he was. 

“You’re a natural, Lovegood,” he teased. “You sure you haven’t done this before?”

She smiled shyly. “I think I’d like it if you kiss me at Hogsmeade.” 

“You’re free to kiss me  _ anywhere  _ and  _ anytime _ , Lovegood.”

She blushed. “Can  _ you _ kiss me some more?” she asked shyly. “ I really like the way you do it.” 

Theo was fucked. 

He hadn’t even slipped his hands under her clothes and he was already ready to burst. He never thought he’d enjoy teaching Luna Lovegood how to kiss so damn much. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
